superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Have You Seen This Snail? (credits)
|- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"Have You Seen This Snail?" |- |'Written by' |Craig McCracken Lauren Faust Chuck Klein |- |'Storyboard by' |Chuck Klein |- |'Art Direction' |Mike Moon Craig McCracken |- |'Special Guest Voice' |Amy Poehler |- |'Special Music Guest' |Stew |- |'Supervising Producer' |Lauren Faust |- |'Directed by' |Craig McCracken |- |'Created by' |Craig McCracken |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Storyboard Directors' |Jay Lender Sam Henderson |- |'Written by' |Jay Lender Sam Henderson |- |'Animation Directors' |Robert Alvarez Robert Cullen |- |'Co-Producer' |Mike Moon |- |'Production Manager' |Carolyn Suzuki |- |'Producer' |Vincent Aniceto |- |'Series Developed by' |Craig McCracken Lauren Faust Mike Moon |- |'Storyboard Supervisor' |Ed Baker |- |'Story Editor' |Craig McCracken |- |'Story by' |Craig McCracken Chuck Klein Lauren Faust Mike Bell |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Have You Seen This Snail?" |- |'Sean Marquette' |Mac |- |'Keith Ferguson' |Blooregard |- |'Phil LaMarr' |Wilt |- |'Tom Kenny' |Eduardo |- |'Candi Milo' |Coco, Madame Foster |- |'Grey DeLisle' |Frankie |- |'Dee Bradley Baker' |Snail #1, Snail #3, Gary's Stomach, Fish #2 |- |'Jill Talley' |Customer, Tammy |- |'Amy Poehler' |Gramma |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Casting & Recording Director' |Collette Sunderman |- |'Recording Studio Manager' |Karie Gima Pham |- |'Recording Engineer' |Robert Serda |- |'Storyboard Artists' |C.H. Greenblatt Chuck Klein |- |'Character Designers' |Mark Christiansen Rob Lilly III Pete Oswald Eric Bryan Anna Chambers Chance Raspberry |- |'Prop Designer' |Mike Camarillo |- |'Clean-Up' |Tim Allen David DiMatteo Bob Harper Andy Underwood, Jr. Kenneth Edwards Casey Mitchum Robert Romero Eva Wu |- |'Background Design Supervisor' |Dave Dunnett |- |'Background Design' |Jon Fisher |- |'Background Painters' |Timothy Barnes Carol Wyatt |- |'Color Supervisor' |Martin Ansolabehere |- |'Color Stylists' |Timothy Barnes Carol Wyatt |- |'Production Coordinators' |Keith Mack Tammy List Joseph Giardina |- |'Production Assistants' |Danielle Adrias Eric Gonzalez |- |'Final Checker' |Robin Police |- |'Picture Editors' |Paul Douglas Margaret Hou |- |'Supervising Sound Editor' |Timothy J. Borquez, MPSE |- |'Sound Designer' |Jeff Hutchins |- |'Sound FX Designer & Editor' |Joel Valentine |- |'Dialogue Editor' |James Hearn |- |'Sound Editors' |Keith Dickens Eric Freeman Tom Syslo Mark Howlett Joel Valentine Twenty First Century Entertainment, Inc. |- |'Re-Recording Mixers' |Hacienda Post Eric Freeman Timothy J. Borquez, C.A.S. Doug Andorka |- |'Foley Artist' |Monette Becktold |- |'Music Editor' |J. Remington |- |'"Gary's Song"' |Written by C.H. Greenblatt Composed & Performed by Stew |- |'"Where's Gary"' |Written by Andy Paley, Tom Kenny Composed by Andy Paley Performed by Tom Kenny |- |'Music Composed by' |James L. Venable Jennifer Kes Remington Stew Craig McCracken |- |'"Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends"' |Lyrics by Craig McCracken Composed by James L. Venable |- |'Animation Services' |Boulder Media, Ltd |- |'Co-Producer' |Mark Downey |- |'Production Manager' |Anne Tweedy |- |'Directors' |Gillian Comerford Paul O’Flanagan |- |'Overseas Background Supervisor' |David O’Sullivan |- |'Lead Animators' |Ian Kenny Jamie Tehran Mark Flood Edward Smith Alice Greenham Catherine McIntyre |- |'Post Production Coordinator' |Alicia Parkinson |- |'Machine Room Operator' |Chris Hoetger |- |'Production Accountant' |Cecilia Rheins |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |For Cartoon Network Studios |- |'Executive Producer' |Brian A. Miller |- |'Supervising Producer' |Jennifer Pelphrey |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Executive in Charge of Production for Cartoon Network' |Khaki Jones |- |'Executive Producer' |Craig McCracken |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Cartoon Network. © 2002 Cartoon Network. All rights reserved. |} |}